


Hero Worship

by Ljparis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hero Worship, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/pseuds/Ljparis
Summary: Poe admires Leia and likes showing her how much. She enjoys it, maybe too much.





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishonadarkstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishonadarkstar/gifts).



Leia Organa didn't know what she was thinking when she found herself on her back in her quarters, Poe Dameron's head between her legs.

He had quite the mouth on him. She knew that from every command meeting, any conversation. When he spoke first, without thinking. She was always on the verge of slapping that pretty mouth of his. Instead, she put that mouth to work in a much better way.

And Poe Dameron was just as enthusiastic about that as he was about his x-wing, about his droid, about his damn flight jacket.

She reached down to tangle her fingers in his hair, tugged his head up so she could see his face. "Dameron, your mouth is a kriffing treat," she said, voice raspy from desire.

His cheeks flushed and he lowered his gaze for only a brief moment. "I'm glad you approve, general."

She laughed, deep from the back of her throat. "Right now, I definitely approve."

His smile, which came naturally and immediately, reached his eyes. "Thank you, general." 

When she didn't say anything else, he dipped his head back down between her legs to get straight back to work.

*

Leia told herself it would only happen the once. She said it out loud to herself in the empty room the moment after he'd left. 

And yet -

Poe Dameron made her _feel_. His mouth, his hands, the heat of his body, even the way he looked at her from across the room. It wasn't with lust as one might expect, given how good he was able to make her feel. 

It was admiration, respect, dare she put a tawdry phrase to it - _hero worship_.

She couldn't turn him down, not when he arrived to her quarters in the middle of the night, disheveled, exhausted. Not when he slid his arms around her and pushed her back against her bed, his mouth finding a spot under her ear that made her squirm. Not when he looked at her for approval, asking with his eyes, the flick of his tongue against her lower lip, if she wanted him to put that mouth to excellent use again.

She let him worship her. Was an active participant even, feeling like she was decades younger with him over her, under her, however. 

"Dameron," she said, breathing heavily as he slid up to spread himself out alongside her, a hand over her hip. 

"Yes, general?"

"Leia," she corrected, tired (but in the best possible way). Her fingertips brushed the stubble at his jaw, thumbing his temple. "If we're going to keep doing this, you're going to have to start calling me Leia."

Poe leaned into her touch and nodded. He turned his face into her palm, his mouth open. "Leia," he breathed out.

She shivered. "I was going to tell you this can't happen again," she said, hurrying on when he looked at her, surprised, with such a look of defeat that she felt it in her core, "but I won't."

Poe smiled again, lifted a hand to covers hers on his face. "Good, because if you had, you might have needed to have me reprimanded for insubordination."

It took a moment, but Leia threw her head back and laughed.


End file.
